


花男

by happyWritingting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 學長柔軟的瀏海下，竟然是一張「花」的臉，這就是為什麼他會吃驚地掉下筆的原因。甫剛削好的筆尖就這個斷了，成了歪斜粗糙的剖面。學長的臉上沒有眼睛、鼻子，甚至是嘴巴，都被花瓣佈滿，活生生就像是個「花男」。





	花男

**Author's Note:**

> ※非常突然的短篇
> 
> ※副標題：拘執佮愛

1.

江倪晏高二的時候才繼續在美術教室裡畫畫，他們應該是在升上高二之後還繼續畫畫的學生，指導老師對他們特別嚴厲，因為這已經不是課後的社團活動了，這和他們未來的申請有關，畫筆與顏色開始變得沉重。

他並不算擅長水彩，水彩課的時候總是摸魚。但江倪晏很喜歡素描，可以在教室待一整個下午。

在這個以高二學生為主的社團活動中，破天荒地加入了一個高三學長。這是一個非常不合時宜的時間點，申請已經過了，普通的升學考試又是個不屬於他們的機會，此時學長的加入非常奇怪。

第一次見到「花男」的時候，江倪晏的畫筆掉在地上，在安靜的畫室裡幾乎等同於放屁一樣響亮。

……大概是和屁聲相比還是罪狀輕微了些，指導老師只是嚴厲地瞪了他一眼，站在講台上的學長微微地偏過頭，一截白皙的脖子露了出來，好像雪，像瓷器，像玉。

他不喜歡「顏色」，就連「白色」都不喜歡，他只喜歡上色前的鉛筆稿。

學長柔軟的瀏海下，竟然是一張「花」的臉，這就是為什麼他會吃驚地掉下筆的原因。甫剛削好的筆尖就這個斷了，成了歪斜粗糙的剖面。

學長的臉上沒有眼睛、鼻子，甚至是嘴巴，都被花瓣佈滿，活生生就像是個「花男」。

他脫口而出：「花男。」

安靜了半晌後，老師的臉幾乎鐵青，憋不住的笑聲讓台上的花男似乎隱隱發抖。江倪晏有點後悔，滿臉尷尬。

「江倪晏，」老師叫出他的全名，「今天交兩張出來。」

他彎下腰去撿筆，近乎咕噥地說：好。

今天有素描課，因為「花男」的加入，老師想出了一個破冰遊戲：兩兩一組，十分鐘的素描便換下一個人，一直到每個人都輪過為止。

江倪晏最擅長的便是素描，這樣的遊戲對他而言並不是太難，他能夠一眼抓到模特兒的神韻，一個動作、眼神，便讓畫上的人栩栩如生。

現在唯一的難處是他最終還是得面對花男，那個他看不清臉的花男。

美術教室的學生並不多，有幾個人在二下的時候終於放棄這條路，往另一條更「普通」的路前進，但江倪晏卻覺得那條路過於死板，非常無聊。

「十分鐘到了。」

幾人走動，沒有人說話，大家都在看手中的畫。有些人懊惱，十分鐘太短，有些人不捨，想要為紙上的人再添幾筆，但卻被老師喝止，只能悻悻然地作罷。

江倪晏將上一張成品壓到最後，眼前又是一張白紙——也是最後一張。

花男在他面前坐了下來，他幾乎是迷惑地盯著花男的「臉」。

不，這根本不能被稱作是臉。江倪晏一邊看花男的臉，一邊在心裡想。比起恐懼，更多的是錯愕和不可置信。花男臉上的花長在眼上、鼻上、嘴唇上，臉頰，他根本看不出來花男長什麼樣子，擅長素描的他頭一次感到困擾。墨在紙上勾勒出花男的下巴，尖尖的，還有看起來很軟很像女孩子的瀏海，在額頭的花瓣上因為時不時地抬頭觀察、作畫而飄動著。

學長臉上的花非常特別，那是沒有顏色的花瓣——就和素描勾勒出來一樣，花瓣邊緣還能看見與墨相似的痕跡，好像是上帝精心下筆畫出的。

他幾乎咬筆苦思，筆尖點著，卻遲遲無法處理圖紙上臉的部份。

老師走過來，狠狠地瞪了他一眼：「五分鐘。」

「……」這分明是說給他聽的。

學長似乎已經完成了，正坐在他眼前，筆捏在掌心，但臉卻看著他。江倪晏看不見花男的臉，理所當然地無法辨別學長的表情，只能傻愣愣地盯著花男臉上由鉛墨描摹的花。

花男原本還算鎮定，但興許是他的眼神過於直率——因為江倪晏根本分不清楚哪裡是眼睛啊——花男開始有點不安，抓著筆的手開始躁動，手也不知道怎麼擺，從畫架到大腿，手指反覆地摩挲筆身，頭卻依然像是執著地抬高。

「兩分鐘。」

「……」

老師的咬牙切齒太過明顯，只差沒過來按住他的腦袋要他趕快完成花男的臉。

咬咬牙，他看著花男，筆開始在畫紙上飛舞，手指輕巧靈活，眉宇之間很認真。

很快地，最後的十分鐘結束了。老師繞著圍著一圈的學生，一邊點評，一邊簡單地介紹花男學長。

「……是三年級的學長，正在準備指考，只有每個禮拜五會來，你們不要太鬧學長……要適可而止……江倪晏！」

江倪晏來不及把最後一張畫藏好，便被眼明手快的老師按住，那被激怒的臉貼得很近，好像要吃掉他一樣。

「你畫的那是什麼！」

江倪晏很尷尬，來不及搶回，老師已經暴怒地舉高了畫紙，豎起眉毛，高聲地喝斥：「不要再鬧了！」

花男抬高下巴，仰著頭，看清了紙上的自己。上面的少年有被畫者輕而易舉捕捉的柔軟髮絲、看起來有點脆弱的下巴，墨筆之下好像脆弱如陶瓷。

但在那堪稱精緻的頭髮和下巴之外，筆下的少年只有一張滿是花瓣的「臉」，沒有顏色、對他而言也非「白色」，僅用幾分鐘畫出的花瓣輪廓還很粗糙，卻是他眼中花男學長真正的模樣。

江倪晏張大了嘴巴，尷尬地看著七竅生煙的老師，學長好像變得更「小」了，他縮在椅子上，周遭開始有壓抑不住的笑聲，他尷尬無比，下意識地去看花男學長的臉——啊、他忘了，他根本無從知曉學長現在的表情——他只知道學長的臉望向自己，臉上的花瓣微微晃動，和平時畫室的素描物彷彿相差無幾。

江倪晏！

他想要捂住耳朵，但眼前暴跳如雷的老師讓他只能悻悻然地站起，乖乖接受「教導」。自始到終，學長都看著他，江倪晏只看得到滿臉的花瓣，身為人類，他卻沒有辨識人類表情的能力。

他不甘心地去看花男的臉，一遍又一遍、一遍又一遍，對方似乎也正看著他，但他還是讀不懂，只有花，唯有花。

花瓣一開一闔，從可能是嘴巴的部位發出聲音。

花男輕輕地說：「——」

……花男說了什麼？他竟然，什麼都想不起來。

2.

花男總是在澆花。

高三下的課程說緊不緊，升學班的人早在高三上就把高三下的課程學完了，大多數的時間都是拿來補習或自息。但花男與大多數的高三生不同，只要有時間，他總是在花圃旁澆水，從最常見的小白花，再到不知道誰興致來種下的玫瑰。江倪晏總是會想，如果花男臉上的花瓣有顏色，會令臉上的花看起來像什麼呢？玫瑰？百合？向日葵？

他會拖著下巴，美術班的升學壓力和升學班不同，他總會忙裡偷閒，在上藝術史的時候，從二樓悄悄地觀察學長。

正午的陽光很大，他總是會偷偷看下面的學長，那是三個位於一樓的長方形花圃，花男總會從最左邊的花圃開始，時不時去旁邊的水龍頭盛水，然後是最右邊的，最後會在中間的花圃花費很多時間，而這正好在他的座位正下方，江倪晏能看得一清二楚。

他深怕列陽會讓這個少年枯萎，下課鍾響的時候，他對著樓下大喊：「學長！」

幾個人圍了過來，樓下的學長頭很低，並不像畫室那樣直勾勾地看著人。江倪晏有點後悔，他想起今天是禮拜五，連忙道：「美術教室見！」

說完，他把擠到他身邊的女同學推開，後者笑得花枝亂顫。美術班女生居多，她們並不介意和他有肢體接觸。

花男還是沒有抬頭，相反地，他頭垂得更低，壺裡的水很少，只剩滴答落在花瓣上，學長卻沒有去裝水的意思。

江倪晏掙脫旁邊的同學，抓起自己的充當午餐的麵包便跑下樓，途中警告了幾次想要跟著自己的女生。

「別跟來啦！」

「欸——一起吃午餐嘛！」

「我要先去美術教室了！」他扔下這句話，三步併作兩步跳下階梯，也不管後面傳來的「不是一點才開始上課嗎」。

他找到花男，後者還在花圃旁邊澆花。

「花……」他差點叫出學長在他心裡的綽號，連忙改口：「學長！」

但那句「花」讓學長跳了起來，澆花桶掉在地上，沒有水的桶子在碰撞後發出了不小的聲響。江倪晏有點懊惱，學長臉上的花還是他喜歡的模樣，他只能從肢體判斷學長的情緒。

花男學長的肩膀聳高，手僵硬在身邊。他看見花瓣上有類似露珠的閃亮，他猜想那是學長的汗。

「你在這裡待了多久？」他脫口而出。

花男學長支支吾吾，對他而言那不過是花瓣上的水，江倪晏想都沒想便伸手去擦，沒有注意到花男學長脖子的殷紅。

「一起吃午餐嗎？」

花男學長還是說不出話來，他把人拉到旁邊的榕樹下，他很怕花男學長因此枯萎。

「你的午餐呢？」

這次花男終於說話了：「……我不餓。」

因為看不見臉，學長的聲音對他而言格外清晰。已經過了青春期的嘶啞，但花男的聲音卻比其他少年都要來得細些，冷冷的，好像有點彆扭，讓他想到夜裡的半闔的花。

「呃，」他搔了搔頭，「我給你一半吧？」

江倪晏忽然有點慶幸他看不見學長的臉，因為這樣他就能毫不猶豫地將麵包折成兩半，一半給自己、一半給花男。

「花生口味的，你ok嗎？」他補充：「我喜歡花生。」

「……喔。」

花男卻只是緊緊抓著麵包，江倪晏將包裝紙給了花男，自己三兩下解決了另一半。真可惜，他想，無法看見花男吃東西的模樣，帶著花瓣的嘴要怎麼張開呢？他漫不經心地思考著。

「學長今天也會來社課嗎？」

「……嗯。」

「喔。」他又不知道該說什麼了，「我也會去。」

學長的聲音很輕：「我知道。」

他仔細去看花男臉以外的部位：脖子，好白。手臂，好細。他從扣得整齊的衣領往下看，汗水浸濕了少年的制服襯衫，勾勒出他的身材，讓他有點挪不開視線。

「——」

「啊？」他連忙回過神，發現自己不知道是因為天氣還是其他的，他的臉紅了。

花男好像是花了很大的力氣才開口。

「你、不記得我了嗎？」

噹、噹、噹。

噹、噹、噹、噹、噹。

噹、噹、噹、噹、噹、噹。

天空正中央的太陽一瞬之間便傾斜了，幾乎是眨眼的剎那，燦爛的陽光成了慵懶的橘光，他手中也不再拿著麵包，而是鉛筆和素描本。

他四處張望，噹噹噹、噹噹噹的聲音還響著，遙遠的地方傳來分別的曲子。傳統而又有用的驪歌傳進耳裡，忽遠忽進。

他發現花男學長還是在澆花。江倪晏低下頭，翻了又翻，每一頁都有花男：端正在位置上時、暫時成為模特兒的時候，他從上望下的頭頂，榕樹下拿著麵包不知所措的花男，以及，和此時相似的、垂頭澆花的姿態。

每一張，花男學長的臉上都是花瓣。每一次他都畫得精緻而精巧，尤其是少年臉上的花。

噹噹噹、噹噹噹。

「江倪晏！」

他抬起頭，在二樓看見和自己打鬧的女同學、與體育課認識的男同學們，他們擠在窗邊，嘰嘰喳喳，像是從窗邊拚命伸長脖子的麻雀。

他抬起手，夕陽光輝並不刺眼，但江倪晏卻下意識地遮住一半的視線，餘光還是追逐著垂頭澆花的學長。

「你——」他聽見他們在笑：「還要畫多久？」

「啊？」

他的手指因為緊張而沾上一點墨粉。

他們異口同聲：「為什麼每一張都是花男？」

「我……」

他低下腦袋，方才還一片空白的一頁畫紙，忽然出現用鉛墨勾勒出的少年背影：花男微微側過頭，露出光滑的下巴和秀氣的鼻子，好像是意外捕捉的剎那，少年嘴唇翹著，但僅只如此，上面還是沒有學長完整的臉。

他們格格笑著，驪歌的聲音越來越大，他有點煩躁地心想：鐘聲也響太久了吧？

噹噹噹、噹噹噹！

噹噹噹噹、噹噹噹噹噹……

「那又怎麼樣！」他大喊。學長卻置若罔聞，依然澆著花。這裡只剩一個花圃，兩邊的花都已經枯萎了，只剩下中間花圃的玫瑰屹立不搖。

再抬頭時，窗邊的同學真的成了麻雀！在窗邊跳來跳去，好不快活。

近乎莊嚴的旋律響起，麻雀們個個站好，齊聲高歌：「懷昔敘首，朝夕同堂，親愛兮未能忘……」

他去看花男學長，學長的領口打開，露出牛奶白的胸口，水壺的水緩緩地滴在土壤，他仔細去看，花圃唯一的玫瑰也枯萎了。

江倪晏大驚失色，不知為什麼就是非常慌張。

「花男！」他竟然叫出自己對學長的綽號，「花枯了！」

誰知道花男被驪歌包圍著，舉高了水壺，江倪晏來不及驚呼，學長便將水壺裡剩下的水倒在自己頭上，好像自己才是那個即將枯萎的花。水珠從髮絲落下，點點透明在花瓣間流連，胸口上也有著讓他遐想的濕潤。

花男依然輕輕地問：「你不記得我了嗎？」

江倪晏一個閃神，素描本掉在地上，素描本被翻開，被風一頁頁地翻動。

每一張都是花男，臉上都是他細心描摹的花瓣。

他很著急，「學長！」

不只是臉，學長的手、腳，小腿、大腿，胸口，都化作片片花瓣，風吹過，他喘不過氣來，氣吸了進去卻吐不出來，化為花的學長被吹散，一點也不留。

你忘了我。學長的聲音散在空中，冷淡地刮著他的耳膜，隨著歌聲遠去。

「今朝隔別 ，天各一方，山高兮水又長……」

3.

他啪地睜開眼睛，張口一喘，四肢遲鈍地襲來讓他幾乎暈覺得疼痛，眼冒金星。

「嗶嗶、嗶嗶……嗶嗶嗶……」

「江倪晏！」

一張滿是花朵的臉出現在眼前，眼睛周圍還很腫，他睜得很費力，呼呼地喘著，男人的瀏海又更長了，遮住了飽滿的額頭，令他看不清朵瓣。

「花……花……」

花瓣上落下水珠，滴答落在他臉上，花男的聲音很古怪，好像喉嚨卡了什麼，聲音也不清不楚。江倪晏花了好半晌的時間才知道花男在哭。

「你醒了。」花男學長落了好一陣子的淚才克制地開口。

花男穿著高領毛衣，落在肩膀的髮絲像是絲綢般柔順，只是因為日夜照料而有些黯淡。

「你……」學長似乎忍不下口，顫抖著聲音說：「車子……車子很快……你為什麼……」

江倪晏想起來了。畢業多年後，他終於又看見了當年的花男學長，在小綠人快速奔跑的時候也提起腳，追著花男學長的背影。

他那時大喊自己私自替學長取的綽號：花男學長！

汽車疾駛而來，在這個人必須讓車的社會，駕駛大概根本沒有減速的意思。碰！花枯了，澆水的花男學長化為花，被風吹走了，他的夢境起起伏伏，很是混亂，沒想到會在快要三十的時候再度遇見他魂牽夢縈的高中學長。

他一筆一筆地畫著學長，江倪晏在夢裡總看不清學長的臉。

「你……」他虛弱地說，耳邊是儀器的「嗶嗶」聲，「我……追著……你……」

花男的耳朵貼到他的唇上。

他已經畢業很久了，像是麻雀的同學們也一個個結婚生子，普通得不能再普通。然而，被打賭是最早進入婚姻的他卻一直沒有「安定」下來，一個、兩個的前女友、曖昧對象、職場戀情，同事、朋友，朋友的朋友……諸如此類的，都成為了他的前任。

畢業後的十年，他還是喜歡畫畫，尤為擅長素描，現在的工作和遊戲美術有關。但每天爆肝畫圖，現實比想像中的還要直接，江倪晏已經很久沒有好好拿出紙筆畫畫了。

「我想、」他吃力地說，「看看你的眼睛……」

花男抬起頭，神奇的是，花男眼睛部位竟掉下了花瓣，一片又一片，露出了一雙細細長長的眼睛，除了帶著日夜照料的血絲外，江倪晏覺得很漂亮。

「噢。」儘管身體還有點痛，他卻不禁地漲紅了臉，眼神無法從花男的眼睛挪開。他又說，「鼻子。」聲音有點結巴：「鼻子……我也想看看。」

鼻子部位的話也落了下來，鼻子和他畫過的那張側顏素描很相似，十分秀氣，此時鼻尖很紅，又因為緊張而微微張動。

「……嘴巴。」他說，聲音太低了。

花男的眼神很緊張，左右游移，眼簾低垂，不敢看他。

「我想……」他支吾，「……親你。」

就像是開啟什麼開關，被他稱為花男的男人很動搖，臉上的花朵全掉了，一片一片，露出一張他思思念念的臉，筆墨輪廓的花瓣落下、隨即消失在記憶深處，只剩下左臉頰上的暗紅，那紅從太陽穴延伸至臉頰，彷彿是花瓣唯一留下的痕跡。

撫上邱豫花的臉，他咕噥著：「原來你的臉上真的有一朵花……」

江倪晏終於想起來了，花男還沒有加入美術社之前，他曾畫過一位澆花的學長。那只是一直興起，他靠在榕樹旁，花圃的玫瑰太過美麗，連帶的澆花的人也讓他著迷。

但那時的邱豫花卻側過臉，用瀏海遮住左臉頰上暗紅的胎記。

少年的江倪晏想了想，加了幾筆，畫中的少年臉上多了一朵花，正好遮住了胎記。

他對不安的邱豫花說：你很漂亮啊。

江倪晏掙扎地抬起頭，吻卻只落在邱豫花的嘴角。他痛得「嘶」了一聲，手按在腹部，邱豫花連忙扶住他，不讓他起身。

「是你……」江倪晏迷迷糊糊地說，「是你……夢裡……你……」

邱豫花的唇印在江倪晏乾澀的唇上，柔軟的黑絲落在臉上，讓江倪晏放心地半瞇了眼。

在美術室第一次破冰遊戲時，江倪晏在邱豫花的臉上畫上花朵，令指導老師大發雷霆，指責他的胡鬧，他卻只是覺得邱豫花很適合花而已。

邱豫花眨也不眨地看著他，那時輕輕說的是：我很喜歡。

江倪晏身邊從不缺女孩子，女朋友、紅粉知己。邱豫花畢業的那天，還是帶著畢業胸花，替江倪晏座位正下方的花圃澆花。

驪歌在畢業會場響起，邱豫花卻置若罔聞，好像並不屬於即將離開青春的少年。他解下了領口的第二顆扭扣，卻一直到最後都沒有勇氣給江倪晏。

「……後來，我一直夢到你……」江倪晏夢囈般地說，「我忘不了你……」他緊緊地抓著邱豫花的手，深怕眼前的人會再度化為花瓣飛散似地。

邱豫花遲疑：「我以為、我以為……」我以為你忘了我。我以為你不記得我。我以為你喜歡女人。我以為我只是隨風飄散的花……我以為……

江倪晏想要笑，但腹部的疼痛讓他的臉扭曲，磨滅了一瞬的笑意。邱豫花連忙撫了撫他的胸口，親吻他的額頭。

邱豫花就像是他過於遲鈍而忽視的初戀，一直到畢業，他的夢裡開始頻頻出現臉上布滿花瓣的少年，令一次又一次地在筆下描摹。夢裡的他想不起那人是誰，最後總在少年成為花瓣飛散後驚醒。

他含糊地道歉：「對不起……」

邱豫花連忙搖頭，手被放下心來而即將安穩入睡的男人握得死緊。

「很美。」江倪晏的另一隻手撫上邱豫花臉，心想：就像綻放的花。太肉麻了，他說不出口，但卻是真心實意。

江倪晏想，這大概可以稱得上是執著，但他卻覺得這也是因為愛，執著讓他終於找到夢裡的花男。夢回少年時期，原來那個時候自己已經喜歡上了「花男」，而伴隨執著之後的是彷彿永無止盡的「愛」。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: https://youtu.be/5h_mxY1At7E （珂拉琪 Collage／這該死的拘執佮愛）
> 
> 不知道為什麼最近的靈感都是珂拉琪
> 
> 只是想寫寫以初戀為主題的故事（嗯？）


End file.
